


So Close to My Heart (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Jared and single-dad Jensen in Seattle, with love and complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close to My Heart (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Text version not available

**Title:** [So Close to My Heart](http://audrarose.livejournal.com/115883.html)  
 **Author:** audrarose  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** Dr. Jared and single-dad Jensen in Seattle, with love and complications. 

**Format:** mp3

81 MB, 1 hr 28 min 33 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/76t06mdm7t)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mjlencz2cmw)


End file.
